Happily Ever After
by Picturesque Dreams
Summary: Prussia x Reader


Happily Ever After – PrussiaxReader

_'There's a little thing on my mind... About a boy and a girl trying to take on the world one step at a time. Now, the funny thing about ain't what the story's about but that the story is mine. And I wish I could say that it ended just fine. We all want to know how it ends!'_

.:Prussia:.

"Hello, Ludwig!" you smiled at your blonde haired German friend, Ludwig Beilschmidt, from the stone steps of his apartment block. He gave you back a hesitant smile before sighing down at you. He looked tired, but he still allowed his blonde eyebrows giving you a quizzical while ushering you into his abode.

His abode wasn't actually his, just like your house as of now wasn't actually yours. You, Ludwig and many of your friends all lived on a rich college campus that provided small homes for their prestigious students.

"Hello, {Name}. It's nice to see you again, but please don't tell me that you want to use mein kitchen to make pasta or drink mein beer." you giggled at him, before shaking a no to him, your {h/c} hair catching your eye in the edge of your eyesight.

"If I may hazard a guess, Ludwig," you told him thoughtfully, "I'd guess that our lovely Feliciano has made his visit here, ne?" you laughed at Ludwig's expression. You stood on your tiptoes and ruffled his hair, before he scowled at you. You faintly wondered who had been drinking the beer in Ludwig's house before you had visited. You had only known Ludwig for a little while now, since he was in many of your college classes. You pushed the thought of the beer to the back of your mind.

It probably wasn't important anyways.

"So, {Name}," Ludwig called out from the doorway of his kitchen. You blinked, having not noticed that he had left you alone on the couch. "Did you want anything to drink before you go to your classes?"

You smiled, "No thank you, Ludwig! I just wanted to check up on you! But..." Ludwig asked you what you wanted, "Could I use your toilet? I don't like using our Campus' toilets..."

Ludwig nodded at you, inwardly shaking his head at your silliness. You reminded him of a less troublesome, less overactive and more sensible female Feliciano. Ludwig then scowled at the thought as you walked towards his bathroom door.

One Feliciano was enough, actually.

As Ludwig headed over to his college-campus-home's kitchen, he thought about getting a beer for himself. That is, as long as his Bruder hadn't drunk all of it that day.

Ludwig then realized that he hadn't seen his Bruder for a while. He wondered where he was.

Oh well. It probably isn't important knowledge to know.

.:Prussia:.

Ludwig's Bruder, Gilbert Beilschmidt, member of The Bad Touch and The Awesome Trio, owner of the awesome 5 meters, was currently taking a wonderful hot shower after annoying his little brother in the most awesome way possible.

Gilbert shook his head to shake off some strands of wet hair from his eyes. A small 'tweet' came from Gilbird, who was also cleaning itself off. Gilbert smirked at the awesome yellow bird. Gilbird tweeted back to his sexy, wet owner. Gilbert turned the hot water off, snickering when Gilbird 'glared', since the bird had not finished its shower. "Heh, c'mon awesome one, let's finish off and pester West!"

Gilbert stepped out of the shower, watching the steam rise up to the ceiling in the white light of the bathroom with vague interest. Gilbert let out a breathe, stretching his wet arms a bit before grabbing a towel from the metal racks that lined West's walls.

Gilbert dried himself off with the white towel, before wrapping it around his waist and turning towards the misted mirror. Gilbert smirked at his reflection and was about to say something awesome, when he heard a click.

Gilbert's eyes looked to the doorknob that was slowly tuning and heard the sounds of a female's voice humming.

The fräulein screamed at the sight of Gilbert's half-naked body. Her face paled, the color rushing from her face. Her eyes widened in shock, before it flicked up and down his body, staring a few seconds at the mere towel, that was white and wet, around his waist. Her eyes slowly traveled upwards again, as her face slowly tuned red again, her mouth opening slightly and her eyes met Gilbert's ruby red ones.

Gilbird gave a 'tweet', jolting Gilbert. Gilbert shook his head and smirked.

Her jaw dropped a bit, before a loud scream sounded as her face flushed red, "EEK!"

The fräulein quickly turned around to, hands clasped over her face and eyes in embarrassment, "I'M SO SORRY!" She skidded on the moist, tiled bathroom floor as she ran, scampering into the hallway as she rushed.

Gilbert smirked, tightening his grip on the towel, before stepping out through the doorway.

.:Prussia:.

_'Oh, happily ever after! Wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know? Oh, skip to the ending! Who'd like to know, I'd like to know! Author of the Moment, can you tell me: Do I end up, do I end up happy?'_

.:Prussia:.

Ludwig heard a scream and a shout.

Ludwig took one look at you skidding down the hallway on his polished floors, took a look at your blushing red face, took another look towards the doors lined up in his hallway's corridor, especially noting the door that had been opened, which was his bathroom, then back at you. He sighed, understanding the situation completely, looked towards {Name}, who had ended up kneeling on his floor in shame. "Well," Ludwig spoke slowly, "I guess you've met mein Big Bruder, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Now you knew where all the beer went.

Into that hottie in Ludwig's bathroom.

That just also happened to be Ludwig's older brother.

That you just happened to be half-naked and moist from the shower.

That hottie who just decided to give the lady who barged into the bathroom he had currently occupied the sexiest smirk you had ever seen.

You did what many normal girls in you situation would have done; you fainted. But not before you forced a couple of words that you hoped would reassure your friend that the albino had not molested her, "Your... Um, b-Bruder i-is... Very... Hot...?"

And as stated before, you fainted.

.:Prussia:.

_'We all have a story to tell. Whether we whisper or yell. We all have a story of adolescence and all its glory... We all have a story to tell.'_

.:Prussia:.

Gilbert walked out of the bathroom with a large towel wrapped around his waist, covering up his lower body. He smirked at his glaring little bruder, who was also currently looking worriedly at that pretty girl lying on the polished floor.

"Hey, West!" Gilbert enthusiastically said, "Who's the pretty Fräulein over there, eh, West? Is this the girl that you're always talking about?"

"Bruder..." Ludwig's eye twitched at the albino's obvious bare chest, "Bitte, go put on some clothes already! You're half-naked! Stop ruining {Name's} mind! And warum zur Hölle (why the Hell) didn't you lock the bathroom door?!"

Gilbert grinned at his uptight bruder, feeling quite ready to give a quite perverted comment, "Nein, my 5 meters was probably just waiting for this pretty little Fräulein to barge into the bathroom and see me naked! You said her name was {Name}? Heh," Gilbert's red eyes glinted, "Kesesesesese~ {Name's} going to be my next _target_!"

"Tweet!"

"See, even Gilbird agrees!"

Gilbert dashed over to the fainted {Name}, forcing a twitching Ludwig away. He crouched down by your side, not noticing his towel creeping up his leg very indecently.

"Bruder, don't touch {Name}!"

He smirked down at your face in his arms as Ludwig loomed over him, sliding his hand under your head teasingly, quite ready to give his captured a quick smooch.

"Nein West, I want to kiss the Sleeping Beauty awake!"

"BRUDER! Get away from {Name}! No, don't touch her there!"

"Kesesesesese~"

.:Prussia:.

.:ENDE:.


End file.
